fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable III/Archive 3
FABLE 4 PLOT IDEA. please read I love thinking about plots and making them so i hope you like my possible idea. ok so lets say there are these explorers that come to the shores of albion (im basing these explorers off Ranger's Apprentice. 1 knight and 2 rangers (which are like an inteligence group) and they find the 17 year old son/daughter of the fable III hero leading a regiment/platoon/group of soldiers somewhere. The explorers then ask for the situation (what is this place? what are you doing? etc) then the prince tells them that he is leading the troops to reinforce a stronghold that the King of albion is stationed to hold off an invading force. The prince talks about Albion and the Monarchy, and when the Prince turns 18 his father/mother will help unlock his hero abilities. the explorers join the prince on his march and eventually meets the king/queen. they win the battle and go back to the Castle to show hospitality to the explorers who helped fight. Then a couple of weeks later after the Prince unlocks his powers and becomes known as the Hero Prince, the country attacks again but they invade and conquer Albion. They Kill the King/Queen and take over the throne, forcing the Prince to go into hiding. and the explorers are forced by the new king to go home. After a few years the Prince gets tired of the tyranny and begins to get some allies and makes promises and stuff. (like Fable III) he also gets the explorers to ask their king for soldiers. then you go about getting more allies etc etc. then you storm the castle and become king/queen. then you have a choice whether to wage war against the country that invaded or try and make peace. and also actually have duties like establish a royal court, and can do more stuff as king/queen. so its not like a rush thing, you have time to rule and be able to enjoy being the ruler, instead of having to worry about something that happens in a year. and near the end depending on what you decide to do about the country that invaded you, they would either kick you out and wage war or if you had made peace with them they start a war for some reason and then you win and its end game. what do you think? im rather proud i came up with that rather quickly. --AwesomeGordo 02:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to say but that is just too much like Fable III. I think the plot will involve a descendant of the Hero but will have some other reason for their Heroism. Alpha Lycos 03:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) dude. only the getting followers thing is similar. and i dont mean it to be exactly the same as number III. the rest is completely different. being king as i said is being different, the war with a country, not shadows, the begining is way different as well. it sounds like you didnt read it. AwesomeGordo 03:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I read it but it still takes alot of its things from the plot of Fable III: Son/daughter of last hero, Invading force from another country, Tyranny and revolution, gathering followers, ruling judgments effect Albion. Its a good idea but its too like Fable III. Alpha Lycos 03:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What I was thinking was since Fable III is getting so close to modern tmes, something needs to set it back a bit, and I got some of this from some guy on the top of this talk page, but anyways the Spire malfunctions, destroying the current Albion like it did with the old kingdom and the whole idea of the game is trying to live after this destruction and trying to rebuild Albion, and I think that they need to bring back armour and bows, I missed that stuff in Fable II. Defenestration Let's Talk 03:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ok fair enough. instead of gathering followers you just become a small group dedicated to making the new kings life hell? destroying factories, stealing from the royal treasury, and on your way you get more recruits. so you dont get towns to follow you, like if you made friends with an NPC, they would join your terrorist group. i think they should keep the king and son/daughter thing, thats why i kept it. and tyranny has been in all the games. --AwesomeGordo 03:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea. You play as a decendant of the Hero of Fable III, either grandchild of the Hero or grandchild of Logan. Its set about 20 years later with you being a child. Theresa comes to you and tells you that your future will bring about the safety of the world and that you need training. She tells you to seek someone out and when you find them you, still as a kid, begin your training in Strength Skill stuff like swords and guns. Then it skips to you being grown up and your visited again by Theresa who unlocks your powers of Will. She then tells you that in order to save the world you must gather Heroes and rebuild the Heroes guild with you as the Guildmaster. And thus you have to travel the world searching for people with Heroic abilities. Your Guild Seal helps with this as it gives a rough location of the people I.E. a village or town etc. After building an army of Heroes and starting the Guild again, Theresa shows up one last time to congratulate you and inform you of the threat: Her and Scythe. It then is revealed that their immortality came at a cost, they eventually started becoming demonic beings kinda like Jack was. Theresa then vanishes and an alert is given to you that a city in some country is being attacked by creatures. You then have to assign Heroes to go to certain cities and the outcome is based on their skills, you can send them to the wrong places and end up losing them and the cities. In the final battles you must defeat Scythe and Theresa in two battles that are better then the Jack of Blades ones. And thats my idea Alpha Lycos 03:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ya. we have different likes. no offence. but i really dont like that idea Alpha. id much rather be a Hero king than have a bunch of other heros going around doing what i wanna do --AwesomeGordo 03:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) i'v been reading this and there are some really good ideas in there i got to say.and i too would like the guild to return.--Soul reaper magnum 06:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) it is waaay to early to start thinking about fable 4, no matter what hints pm has given, all i can say is give fable 3 needs a long time to set to settle in because your just getting your hopes up talking about a game that may never be made.King Ratcliffe 09:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) you dont think we dont know that? its just fun to say ideas. i bet there probably wont be a fable 4 but i still like saying ideas-- AwesomeGordo 09:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually Fable IV will come out. LH studios has said in interviews that they have story plans up to about 4 or 5. Alpha Lycos 09:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Alpha it might keep going also. Fable is big now. Now that Microsoft doesn't have Bungie anymore LH is one of their bigger profits. Of course they will probably still make Halo. Either way I think that this series is a series forever. Its a lot like Zelda. It can never end :O. I just hope they add new abilities Strength, Skill and Will is awesome but I miss some of the stuff they took out. Like lockpicking from the original Fable. And the huge amount of Will abilities. Berserker, Assassin Rush(Technically it was in Fable II but its not Fable III) The original blade ability etc. The other thing. Fable will not go to modern times. Reason? Because the time line is completely different from our own. Guns were strangely very advanced in these games. Fable II should of had Muskets. It was the renaissance they didn't have the same type of trigger then. Also I am thinking that its possible that we may see a new Heroes Guild. The first king was like the First Archon. He brought a time of peace and prosperity. Then it was magical advancement... Fable III it is Technological advancement. We probably will be seing creatures from the "Void"(Which strangely sounds like space.) Also the next fable may be on the next microsoft console.... K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 11:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, the 1st idead in this section is just Fable III where a foreign country attacks instead, And I came up with new heroes guild idea ages ago, it's in the archive page 2, section called return of the guild, nobody particularly cared, although one person did mention rounding up and breeding heroes to build up the numbers, I don't remember who. Agow95 18:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn't this section be better at Forum:Fable IV Ideas? --JonTheMon 18:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Agow. i only focused on the begining, which starts with a battle which none of the other Fable games have started with.. my ideas are different than fable III dumbass. instead of getting towns to follow you you would be a resistance who makes the life of the new king hell, robbing the treasury, and other terrorist acts. i also said you recruit individuals not towns. and my ending was better than Fable III's and different where you actually go to war instead of fighting off the shadows. SO QUIT FUCKING SAYING MY IDEAS ARE EXACTLY THE FUCKING SAME AS 3, U HAVE NO IDEA WHAT UR FUCKING TALKING ABOUT. i hat close minded people like you --AwesomeGordo 07:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No need to get all shitty about it. Its just your idea seems too much like Fable III. And where is the great evil being that threatens the saftey of Albion and more? Just making the life hell for the king would simply suck for a Fable game where you have to become a hero and save the people from some great evil. Recruiting anyone is still the same as Fable III since the quests in Fable III allow you to recruit individuals so not much difference. And we never said your ideas are exactly the same just that they are too alike. It would be like making a movie about space knights who use laser axes to fight evil but the evil isn't the same as them. And then naming that something else despite it being almost the exact same as Star Wars. Alpha Lycos 07:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- This has been restored and archived in order to preserve its existence. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC)